Down Memory Lane
by shadowsedge
Summary: Ah...To remember the olden days of the trip..... Rated for language.
1. Super Dance Hall Party!

Yay, it's now time for my very first fanfiction! Not that anyone really gives a care, but still...anyways. Joy, now I have to write a disclaimer as well? *grumbles*  
  
THE ALMIGHTY DISCLAIMER: If I owned Golden Sun, pigs would fly, my brother would lose weight, and I would get a passing grade on my math papers. Sadly, these things never have, and never will happen, so I'll never own Golden Sun. The world is a better place because I don't own it anyway.  
  
And now we shall start, as all great fanfictions do, with...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful autumn's morning in the sleepy little rebuilt town of New Vale. Birds were chirping, squirells were squirelling, Garets were Gareting...m'kay I'll stop. The only person who was awake in the town was Isaac, who was lying in his bed, trying to remember what importance the next day held.  
  
"Dammit, I just can't seem to remember!" he mused aloud. "Is it Jenna's birthday? No, that's in summer, because the last time I forgot, she burned my pants off, and I had to go jump in the river..." He shuddered. "Oooo, not a good memory...okay. Mia's birthday? Mom's birthday? No and no...wait!" He sat bolt upright in bed. "I know what day it is!"  
  
His mind strayed back to his adventures one year ago, to his friends who still were living in Vale, to coming home...on a beautiful autumn's morning!  
  
"I have to go tell everyone!" he exclaimed. Isaac lept out of bed and ran throughout the town, shouting for all his friends to wake up. He dodged the many frying pans, bricks, kitchen sinks, and even the occasional pig thrown at him, as he woke the whole town up as well.  
  
******  
  
Five minutes later, five extremely sleepy, and two extremely sleepy and pissed off Adepts were gathered outside Isaac's house.  
  
"Damn Isaac!" and angry Jenna said. "I need my damn beauty sleep!!"  
  
"Not so loud," Mia said softly. She winced, holding her head. "Oh my, what a headache I seem to have."  
  
"Ay! Don't yell at her!" Garet said loudly.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Garet!" Ivan and Sheba said together. "Stupid idiot!" Ivan added. Garet's response was drowned out by a loud thunderclap. Our resident Wind Adepts looked at each other, stunned.  
  
"Oh dear," Isaac sighed. "Looks like Garet is hungry again..come in, sit down, eatmeoutofhouseandhome....."  
  
******  
  
Over breakfast, Isaac tried to explain what was happening to his friends.  
  
"Meh bleh meh, bleh bleh seh!" he said through a mouthful of pancakes, spitting his food all over everybody.  
  
"Eww, Isaac!" Sheba exclaimed, wiping half chewed food out of her eye. "Ever hear of 'Say it, don't spray it'"? Ever helpful, Mia and Piers both summoned Douse clouds to wash everybody off.  
  
"Damn!" Jenna yelled, knocking over her chair. "No more damn water, do you hear?! NO DAMN WATER!" She Fumed herself dry, when sat there laughing at the people who were still wet.  
  
"I think someone had a little too much to drink last night," Ivan whispered to Sheba, who immediately started giggling, earning a death glare from Jenna.  
  
"Back on track," Isaac said. "Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of the day we came home, and--"  
  
"So?" Garet said, busily trying to eat his own hand.  
  
"So, I think we should have some kind of celebration," said Isaac.  
  
"A dance party thing!" Felix said suddenly. Everybody stared at him.  
  
"A dance? IwannagowithIsaac," Mia said quickly. She sweatdroppped as everyone turned to stare at her. "I said pudding! I looooove pudding!" she yelled out. Everyone then looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Piers said. "The eight of us can get on stage and--"  
  
"Oooo, I love stages!" Garet shouted, flapping his arms like a bird. " 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo--' " Ivan shut him up by smacking him.  
  
"A girl says that, you moose!" he said.  
  
"At least I have meat, midget," Garet retorted.  
  
"As I was saying," said Piers, annoyed. "We can go onstage and say our favorite memories from our trip. What do you guys--and girls--say?" He put his hand in the middle of the table.  
  
"For lack of a better idea, I say yes," Isaac said, putting his hand in the middle. He was quickly followed by Mia.  
  
"I guess that's okay," Sheba stated.  
  
"If Sheba's in, as am I," Ivan agreed.  
  
"Oooo, I'm gonna be on stage!" Garet crowed.  
  
"...." Felix said nothing, just put his hand in.  
  
"Looks like I don't have a damn choice, do I?" Jenna grumbled.  
  
"Okay, and I'll ask Kraden to be MC," Isaac said.  
  
"AH, the horror," said Ivan. "Too...much...TALKING!! AHH!!!!"  
  
They left to go set up ask tell people to come. By nightfall, the town meeting hall had been set up to accomodate the entire town, plus a few people, including Hama, Feizhi, the Madra mayor, Briggs, and Akafubu. The town could hardly wait for the next night.  
  
******  
  
Night came quickly the next day, as Isaac was Teleporting around the entire town making sure everything and everyone was ready....15 times. People began to file into the brightly lit hall.  
  
"Eeee! Hurry, Sheba, tell me," Kraden panically whispered. "Do these pants make my butt look fat?" Sheba rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Ivan.  
  
Eventually, the last few stragglers had come in, and the show had begun with Kraden being booted up on stage.  
  
"Good gracious, poor little old me!" he said in a female voice. "Now, back in my day, young whippersnappers like yourselves would NEVER have--" He was cut off by a large boot flying through the air and smacking him across the face.  
  
"Stick to the damn script, Kraden!" shouted (guess who!)  
  
"My boot! My...precious...boot...." Felix moaned.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Kraden said, still talking like a girl. "Today we are here to honor the fine Adepts who have saved out world from yadayadayada, and blahblahblah...who wants to read first?"  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Fine then!" Kraden yelled. He stuck his hand in a box filled with little paper scraps. He read what was on the one he pulled out. " 'Felix- the loser who left with the other losers.' " Everyone looked at Garet, who was twirling a pencil.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind. Felix, come on!" said Kraden.  
  
Felix slowly walked up to the stage, because he had only one boot. "Uhhh...hi."  
  
People started screaming.  
  
"Um, this is my memory...I guess," he said, slowly and clearly. "Well, it was after we met up with Isaac's team in Contigo. We decided to go to a bar to celebrate our joining. Ivan and Sheba snuck in behind us, as they were then underage--"  
  
"Boo!" Sheba and Ivan yelled. "Off the stage!" Piers shoved gags in their mouths and gave Felix the thumbs up.  
  
"Well," Felix continued. "They got drunk out of their minds. Sheba ran out and came back in with a leather dominatrix outfit on, from who- knows-where." People were starting to laugh. "When Ivan saw her, he stood up on the table and yelled out, 'Hey baby, how do you like this?' He then started to stripdance for her. She went over, and the next thing we knew, he was running through the town naked with Sheba riding him piggyback--"  
  
This time he was cut off by a roar of laughter and he was rudely shoved off the stage by Kraden. Ivan and Sheba were as red as tomatoes, which made the people laugh even more.  
  
"Yes, very good!" Kraden said, fanning himself with a little paper fan. "Now, if anyone wants to do that with me--"  
  
"EWWWW!!!" the people yelled. There are just some things that people don't want ro know about.  
  
"Kidding!" Kraden said hastily. "The next person is...'Garet- the bestest, most handsome, coolest, funnest person in all of Weyard.' No comment..."  
  
"Yay, now I'm a this-, a thesa-, a lesbian!" he crowed happily, while running up on stage and tripping over his feet.  
  
"A thesbian, brainiac!" Ivan yelled, still red.  
  
"Sorry Ivan, but I'm not like you. I'm not gonna strip--"  
  
"Shut up, halfwit!" Ivan screamed, frying Garet with a well-aimed, signature Spark Plasma.  
  
"Hmmm...I smell roasting pig..." Garet said thoughtfully. Mia ran up and healed him, then scooted her chair closer to Isaac.  
  
"Okay, this is mine," said Garet, still smoking slightly. "After the Ivan/Sheba thing, Jenna told me to go up to her room and we had s--"  
  
"Garet!" Jenna yelled, beginning to turn red. "The damn people don't need to know that!"  
  
"What?" he confusedly asked. "I was gonna say that we had some soda and talked for a while." He gave Jenna his patented Garet-smirk and said loudly, "What were you thinking? Everyone looked at Jenna.  
  
"Uh...uh.....dammit..." Jenna said, blushing brighter than the Jupiter Adepts did at the people's laughter. She tilted her chair back and put her feel on the table to show that she didn't care. She then started muttering under her breath. The only words people could hear were "Damn", "Garet", "burn", and "tonight".  
  
"Ha, how amusing," Kraden said in a disgusted tone. "Now that we know that Jenna's a--"  
  
At that particular time, Jenna's chair had decided to snap, throwing its owner to the ground. Her short miniskirt flew up and revealed...well, let's just say that Jenna had decided to go commando for no reason that night.  
  
"Wow!" Garet yelled.  
  
"It's a girl!" Isaac hooted, ignoring Mia, who promptly got very, very, angry.  
  
"Cover yourself up, you damn slut!" she screamed. "Stop making my Isaac look at you!"  
  
"Your Isaac!?" Jenna yelled back, getting to her feet. "Ha that's funny! Everyone in the whole damn town knows that last week he sl---" Mia cut her off by launching herself at her, screaming death threats all the way. They began to wrestle, throwing each other over tables and chairs and people...  
  
"Oooo, round one!" Garet cheered.  
  
"Let us get it on!" Piers said, smiling widely.  
  
"Uhh...." Isaac got up on stage and scanned the crowd, who were all watching the fight intently. "Um...let's take a short intermission so we can get everyone under control..."  
  
No one listened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's chapter one! I hope y'all liked this little thing. If I made you laugh at least once, my job here is complete. Please review, so I know if I should stop wasting my time. Also, any ideas for memories for the other six will be greatly appreciated. You will get credit for your ideas!  
  
*a knocking sound is heard*  
  
Geez, who could that be?  
  
*knocking grows louder*  
  
Well, I'd better go get the door. TTFN everybody!  
  
~~Shadowsedge~~ 


	2. The Fight Goes On and On and On

And, now playing: The long-awaited chapter two of my fic is now up! Ha, who am I kidding? No one really cares about this. Only a few people do. Thanks to all of you! *throws cookies covered in pixie stik dust to all my reviewers* Litle warning: This chapter is not as funny as the last one. Not by a long shot. Seriously, if you are turned off by fluff, do not read this. It was the only thing I could think of, as I have major writer's block. Oh, and kudos to Lash the Wind Adept for giving me this idea.  
  
THE ALMIGHTY DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything except for my brain and me. There would probably be an Adept's War if I did own it.  
  
And now we begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We last left our heroes *cough* in the town hall, where Jenna and Mia were duking it out over Isaac, who really didn't give a damn as long as he could watch the two fight. The rest of the males were all watching this, in hopes that something really perverted would happen. (Use your good imaginations people.) Sheba was currently hiding in the bathroom, because she really did not want to see her two good friends burn and drown the place. Ok, back to the fray!  
  
******  
  
"Damn daughter of a slut!" Mia screamed as she slugged Jenna in her face.  
  
"Hey!" Jenna's mother called. "I quit that when Jenna was ten!"  
  
"What what what!" Jenna shrieked, allowing Mia to land another good hit. "Damn you to hell, or whatever you damn Imilians call it!" Mia gave Jenna an extremely rude sign and went back to swinging with everything she had.  
  
"Good Luna, will you two stoppit!" Isaac finally yelled. The whole place stopped. Everything was as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Then they went back to fighting.  
  
At this point, Garet and Piers were having to hold Felix back, to stop him from attacking Mia. "Dammit! Stop hitting my sister!!!"  
  
"That's it!" Isaac screamed. "If you won't listen to me, I'll...I'll...."  
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"...and now you two will finally shut up." Isaac said, as he finished tying up Jenna. "I'm really, really sorry, but I was getting annoyed."  
  
The two lovely ladies were sitting in opposite facing chairs, and tied up so they couldn't get away or start fighting again.  
  
"Like, oh my goodness!" Kraden said in a cheerleader-esque voice. "Like, they were all, like, fighting, and now they're, like, super! Anyways, the, like, next person is, like, 'Mia-the freaky girl who won't go out with me no matter what I do.' Like, get a life, Garet!"  
  
"Meh," Garet said, slumping down in his chair.  
  
"Dammit!" Isaac said furiously. "I get spent five damn minutes tying her up, now I have to untie her?!? Dammit!!"  
  
"Hey!" Jenna called. "Those are MY lines!"  
  
"Meh," Isaac said as he began untying Mia.  
  
******  
  
"Like, no!" Kraden said. "My, like, nails aren't dry yet!"  
  
"Ugh, that's really nasty Kraden," said Sheba, who had finally come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Like, get a life, Sheba!" he called back cheerfully.  
  
"Wow, what a great comeback," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Like, thanks!" he said, not catching the sarcasm. Sheba rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat.  
  
Mia stuck her tongue out at Jenna, who tried to trip her as she walked by. Unfortunatly, she unbalanced herself and fell flat on her face. "Dammit dammit dammit! Little help here?!"  
  
Being the ever-so-gallant gentleman, Isaac walked over and set her back upright. "Hee hee hee, thank you Isaac!" Jenna said, fluttering her eyelashes. Mia was seething by the time she reached the stage.  
  
"...calm blue ocean...What is an ocean?" she wondered to herself. "Mmmm, if that...person...will finally be quiet, I shall begin."  
  
"Screw you too, Mia!" Jenna called.  
  
"Grrrr.....anyways. We had just finished climbing down from the lit Mercury Lighthouse. I was feeling a bit...distraugt, as I once was the guardian of it," Mia began. "Isaac had already asked me to leave with them, and I went to the sanctum to pack--"  
  
"Who cares!" Jenna yelled. "Will someone get her off the stage?!"  
  
"Shut it!" Piers barked, earning a death glare from Felix. Mia looked really pissed off right about now, yet she still went on.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was ever so RUDELY interrupted...I went to pack, and I just let my emotions go," Mia said. "I began weeping into the pillow--"  
  
"Oooo, will you talk in plain English! Ha ha, weeping! Who the hell says weeping?!" Jenna called again.  
  
"Jenna," Mia began calmly. "If you don't shut your frigging face this instant, I will come down there and personally rip every single hair off your entire body." As she was saying this, the ground shook, the sky grew dark, her eyes glowed black, and her cloak began floating, a la Canas from Fire Emblem. "Does anyone else want to make a comment?"  
  
The stunned crowd shook their heads no.  
  
"Good. I trust there will be no more interruptions," said Mia, as everything went back to normal. Jenna was still looking a bit shell shocked from this last exchange.  
  
"Okay, *ahem*" Mia coughed, then began again. "Well, it turned out that Isaac had followed me, to see if I needed any help. When he saw me, he reached over and, oooo it was like magic. He told me....he told me that he would always be there for me, no matter what. I suppose that that was when I fell in lo--lo---uh....." She faltered.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a pansy!" Jenna began laughing. Sheba turned and glared at her. Then fryed her with a Storm Ray.  
  
"Shut up, Jenna," she said icily. "I don't see you running up and confessing your love for Isaac either."  
  
"H-hey! How the hell did you know that?!?" Jenna said.  
  
Sheba sighed. "My dear Jenna, you have traveled with me long enough to know that I am a Jupiter Adept, and can read minds. Honestly, I think a rock is less dense than you."  
  
"Why I ougta--" Jenna began furiously. "Hey! Hey you little midget, get back here! Ya, that's right, run like the baby you are!!"  
  
Sheba turned and gave her a sadistic smile. "Oh, Isaac...I have something to tell you about Jenna..."  
  
"No!" Jenna yelled. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'll shut up, don't say anything!! Sheba grinned at her again, but went back to her seat and didn't say anything.  
  
******  
  
As this was going on, Mia was having a little war with herself. No, not a toy popgun war, a war with her mind.  
  
"I think I'm...going to tell him," she whispered to herself. "If I don't, that slut Jenna might tell him, and we can't have that."  
  
No we can'ts my precioussssss..... said the voice in her mind.  
  
"Shut up." Mia said.  
  
Yesssss......kiss him fors meeee.....  
  
"Stupid voice." she said. "I will tell him! I am strong! I am woman!!" She let out a yell and lifted up the box with all the paper in it.  
  
She walked up to Isaac, who was trying to help Piers heal the smoking Jenna.  
  
"Uh...Isaac?" Mia said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, turning around.  
  
"Uh...uh....uh....I...I...I..." Ma stuttered. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the simple words come out. "I.....I.....I......."  
  
Isaac smiled at her, and said softly, "Don't worry Mia. I love you too."  
  
With those simple words, he leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Jenna yelled. Piers had untied her to heal her and now she ran out, burning all of the unbroken tables as she went.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Mia was in heaven. She sighed as Isaac finally broke off their little kissfest.  
  
"Uh....should we go after her?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I'll go," Garet and Felix said together. "No, I will!"  
  
"Cool it!" Sheba yelled. "I think Isaac should go for...certain reasons." She flashed a smirk at Ivan that told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Hee hee hee," Ivan said.  
  
"Yes, I'll go," Isaac said as he ran out.  
  
******  
  
Jenna wasn't outside.  
  
"Hmmm...well we did have that little secret spot when we were kids," Isaac mused. "I'm gonna check there."  
  
Over the river and through the woods, to Jenna's hiding spot we go.....  
  
There Isaac found her, sitting against a tree overlooking the spot where Vale had once stood, and sobbing softly.  
  
"Hey. Are you all right?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"How the h-hell do you t-think I a-am?" she sobbed. "W-why d-don't you g-go back t-to M-M-Mia and k-k-k-kiss her again?"  
  
"Because," he said, slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I want to be here with you right now."  
  
"W-w-w-what?" Jenna stuttered. "But....you said you loved her."  
  
"I love you too," Isaac said.  
  
"Huh? But...how...what?" asked a stunned Jenna.  
  
"I. Love. You. Too. It couldn't get clearer than that," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Then why did you pick her over me?"  
  
"I love you like a sister, not as a girlfriend. We've just become so close I don't know how else to describe it."  
  
"Oh." Jenna said, happy that Isaac loved her too. "Should we go back now?"  
  
"Yes," Isaac said. "The show must go on!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked back to the town hall hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww! Mushy mushy gooey gooey! Goo! Hey, I guess that was funnier than I thought it would be. You people should know the drill. Review, so I can stop wasting my time if you don't like it. Any ideas would be great, and I'll even give you credit for them. Aren't I a nice person???  
  
???: Hey, quit stalling and introduce us, you damn loser!!  
  
??? 2: Will you please be quiet? You give me a headache just looking at you.  
  
*sounds of fighting are heard*  
  
Great. Just what I need, groutch muses. They arrived a few days ago. I suppose I'll have to introduce them next chapter.  
  
???: You better, or I'll fugging kill you!!  
  
Oh, meh to you. Anyways, don't expect an update soon, as I said before, I have major writer's block. I guess that's it, so ciao for now.  
  
~~Shadowsedge~~ 


	3. Spilling Secrets

Hihi everybody!  
  
*cricket chirp*  
  
Sheba: *falls down laughing* Ha! No one likes you! Ha ha! Loser!!  
  
Grrr.....  
  
Viper: I'd smack her, but I don't hit women. Kari, would you do the honors?  
  
Kari: With pleasure. *smacks Sheba*  
  
Sheba: Hey! You %&*%^&$^$%^&$#!!!!! *starts glowing purple*  
  
O_O Uh, a disclaimer, before we all die?  
  
Kari+Viper: Shadow does not own any of this! The government owns it all! It's a conspiracy! Run for your lives!  
  
Sheba: *still glowing* Me mad! Me smash!  
  
Now....I am scared.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our heroes (again cough) were all sitting in the meeting hall awaiting the return of Isaac from finding Jenna. Everyone was chatting it up except for one person: Mia. She was tearfully sitting by the door for her boyfriend of...ten minutes...to return because she felt that "that slut Jenna corrupted him with her slutty sluttiness..."  
  
******  
  
Issac and Jenna waited a little too long to break their hands.  
  
A speeding comet in blue shrieked wildly as it smashed into them. "I knew I should have gone with him! You...!!" Again, a wild one-sided catfight broke out.  
  
"Gah!" Isaac yelled. "Will you two finally stop fighting? For the sake of my sanity?"  
  
Mia stopped beating Jenna to a pulp and told her conversationally, "I still will hate you, you know."  
  
"As will I."  
  
"Not a truce?"  
  
"Not a truce." They shook hands to seal it.  
  
Isaac shook his head slowly as they went back into the building. "I...am...surrounded.... by...crazy...people...."  
  
******  
  
"Like, wow!" Kraden said happily. "Like, Jenna, like, ran away, but now she's all, like, back, and that's, like, super!"  
  
Mia and Jenna gave each other death glares behind Isaac's back.  
  
"Like, okay!" Kraden yelled over the crowd. "Our next, like, speaker, is, like, 'Sheba-the freaky chick who loves Ivan and not me.' That is, like, soooo yesterday, Garet!"  
  
"I do NOT love Ivan!" the accused yelled, blushing crimson.  
  
Felix made a low growling noise, looked at Ivan, and cracked his knuckles. "Mine."  
  
"Eeeep!" Ivan lept out of his chair and hid behind Sheba's.  
  
"Ewww..." Sheba pulled a disgusted face.  
  
"It's true!" Jenna yelled over the crowd. "It's all true! She told me! She's hopelessly lost in love!"  
  
"AWWW!" the crowd yelled back. "Sheba and Ivan sitting in a tree, K-I- S-S-I-N-G....."  
  
"Do you have the Teleport Lapis?" Sheba whispered to Ivan.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Damn. This is the second time tonight that I really need to disappear..."  
  
******  
  
When the laughter finally stopped, Kraden said, "Like, you still, like, need to, like, talk!"  
  
"Uh," Sheba said. "I..I..needtogotothebathroom!" She dashed off quickly.  
  
"Hmm..." Ivan said thoughtfully. "Time to see if she really likes me." He took a small packet out of his pocket and began to pour it into Sheba's drink. "Put up mind blocks will you? This will get you to talk...muahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Everyone heard him and looked at him. "Oh, nothing." he said cheerfully. "Just plotting a mental breakdown." Everyone nodded and turned away.  
  
'They never suspect the midget,' Ivan thought.  
  
******  
  
Sheba finally came back from the bathroom and slowly made her way on stage. She opened her mouth, but then someone in the audience held up a pair of leather hotpants from who-knows-where, and another mimed kissing someone.  
  
This, of course, set the audience off again.  
  
"Grrr...I need a drink."  
  
She walked back down, and guzzled the whole of her iced tea. She didn't notice Ivan faintly chuckling behind her as she walked back again.  
  
"Uh...." Sheba stared at the ground, wishing for something to appear out the the wood. And appear something did. To her, it felt like the wood skyrocketed up and smacked her in the face. Her eyes slid out of focus, then hardened into light blue. (Just like those freaky kids from that one movie...*shudder*)  
  
"Ugnnn...." she said. "I...think Felix is a pervert..."  
  
Felix grew angry and made a rude sign at Ivan.  
  
"I saw Isaac kissing Jenna on the boat..."  
  
Mia glared at Isaac, then smacked Jenna.  
  
"I saw Mia making out with Felix..."  
  
Isaac stared at her. Jenna stared at her. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"I...think Piers loves Garet..."  
  
"Ugh! Nasty!" Garet yelled. All males sitting within 10 feet of Piers backed away slowly.  
  
"I...want Ivan to come to my inn room tonight..."  
  
Ivan blushed. "Whoa! Way too much to know...."  
  
Then it looked like Sheba got smacked in the face again, and her eyes returned to their normal color.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
"You just informed me...." Ivan managed to choke out. "That you want me to...visit you in the inn tonight...."  
  
"I said that?"  
  
"YES!" everyone yelled back at her.  
  
"Oh....no.....AHHHH!" Sheba ran off of the stage and barracaded herself in the bathroom again.  
  
"This shall be an extremely long night," Piers said, smacking himself in the face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheba: Eww! You want Ivan to do what?!? Me mad again!  
  
Kari: Wow, that was a short chapter.  
  
Ya, I still have writer's block.  
  
Viper: Right-o! I loved it!  
  
Sheba: Oh, who are you kidding? This was terrible! I mean, people don't need to know that Ivan..and....I....  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
Sheba: *blushes* I'll shut up now.  
  
Kari: Please review, so we now whether or not to break out the whips....  
  
Ciao for now...  
  
Sheba: Whips! I loooove whips! 


	4. She Freakin' Hates Her

I'm back, with yet more madness!  
  
Sheba: Madness? More like jokes at MY expence.  
  
Kari: You know you like him.  
  
Sheba: NO I--  
  
Ivan.  
  
Sheba: *eyes turn to hears* Ivan...  
  
Kari: I knew it.  
  
T.K.  
  
Kari: *eyes turn to hearts* T.K...  
  
Viper: Geez...  
  
Sheba + Kari: Shadow doesn't own this!  
  
Sheba: But I own Ivan!  
  
Viper: *rolls eyes* They're too far gone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our heroes last heard from Sheba, who "accidentally" took a truth drug, told her secrets for the world to hear, then locked herself in the bathroom yet again. Ivan was doing the potty dance outside the door, pleading with her to come out so he can go. Mia still dislikes Jenna. Piers was staring at Garet. Everyone else was talking. Yup, how normal...  
  
******  
  
"You know you have to come out sooner or later!" Ivan yelled through the door. "I REALLY need to go!"  
  
"So?" came the indignant reply. "It's what you get for putting that in my drink. And I'm never coming out!"  
  
"Stubborn..." Ivan muttered for the twenty-first time. He turned to Kraden and said, "You can go ahead. She's not coming out anytime soon....uhnn..."  
  
"Like, okay!" Kraden yelled. "Like, I am having sooo much fun tonight! Like, how about, like, you?!"  
  
"Yay," someone said.  
  
"Bring out the dancing dominatrix!" a man yelled.  
  
"HOORAY!" all the men yelled.  
  
"And that's the reason I'm never showing my face again!" Sheba yelled. "Never again!"  
  
Ivan mentally smacked himself.  
  
******  
  
"DAN-CING DOM-IN-A-TRIX!" the crowd was chanting.  
  
"Like, no!" Kraden's eyes were wide. "Like, that is, like, soooo gross! Bring in, like, men!"  
  
Most of the crowd went into convulsions at this, Isaac being one of them.  
  
"I DO NOT want to see...or even think...that!" he said.  
  
******  
  
When the crowd had finally stopped, they decided to throw Kraden out and bring in someone else.  
  
"Like, what did I do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to say it, for fear my tongue will be tainted by the words that you have spewed from your speaking orfice." A professory-looking man said.  
  
"As soon as I, like, find out what you, like, said, I'll get back to you," Kraden replied.  
  
"Just go! And never come back!" the same professor said.  
  
"Very well! But know ye all: you all will be cursed! Uhh...yes! A curse! Boooo!" Kraden said in now a Gandalf-like voice.  
  
He was given a kick to send him flying out the wide open door.  
  
"Uhhh...hi." Felix said.  
  
"HE'S TALKING AGAIN!"  
  
"Ehh...I suppose I am the new MC. And Ivan needs to go crawl in a corner somewhere and die."  
  
And Ivan gave him a death glare, and muttered something about "scary issues."  
  
"Uhh...back to the show?" Felix asked weakly.  
  
The audience stared at him.  
  
"I guess that means yes..." he said.  
  
******  
  
"Our next speaker is...'Jenna- the most beautious, wonderful bestest person next to me.' Grr...no hitting on my sister!"  
  
"Shut up." Jenna told him. She gave a sadistic grin to Mia, who promptly responded with a rude hand sign.  
  
"Luna, I hate her," both of them told themselves at the same time.  
  
"Damn, I guess I'm next, eh?" Jenna asked everyone.  
  
"Fall off your chair again!" the professor yelled.  
  
"Stupid pervert men...every last one of them..." all of the females said.  
  
"Ok, my favorite time on the entire trip was when Mia fell off the Jupiter Lighthouse and nearly died," she said with relish. "Then she wouldn't be here today to make Isaac like her instead of me."  
  
She didn't really notice it, but Mia had started to shake in rage.  
  
"Wanna know what nobody else knows?" Jenna told the crowd. "The reason she nearly fell off was...me! I saw the looks she gave Isaac and nobody goes against me and lives to tell about it. So, when she was walking near the edge after the Agatio and Karst battle, a little nudge and *poof!* she slipped and nearly fell. I would have gotten away with it too, if not for that meddling Piers helping her back up!" She gave Piers a death glare, who shrank away in fear.  
  
"See, then I knew that Mia was onto me, so I couldn't keep trying to "accidentally" off her. So I watched...and waited. Then, when they were about to finally confess to each other, I "accidentally" came in, and ruined it all. Ha, you should have seen the look on her face. It was like..."  
  
Jenna made a face that was the cross between someone getting tortured and someone who was in a pure anger rage...actually, it looked kind of like a gorilla's face.  
  
"That was definetly the best time in--"  
  
With a strangled yell, Mia had dove across the stage and began to beat the living hell out of Jenna. This was more than a fight. It was like a war, only with two people. Anger and hate gave strength to the both of them, so they were able to generally wreck the place.  
  
"Ooo, 250 coins on Jenna!" Garet yelled, throwing a pile of money in the middle of the table.  
  
"400 on Mia! She's gonna kill Jenna!" Ivan said, tossing his money in.  
  
"How sick, betting on your friends to kill," said Sheba, who had come out to see what all the yelping was.  
  
"BATHROOM!!" Ivan yelled, racing to it.  
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Ivan finally came out, smiling widely. The hall looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. Tables and chairs were burned and thrown against the wall, there were scorch marks on most of the standing walls, and what seemed to be a swimming pool was beginning to form in the southwest corner.  
  
"Whoa! Crikey, Isaac, if I had two girls fighting to the death over me, I'd be watching them!" Garet said, amazed that the fight was still continuing.  
  
Isaac had been sitting down a chair, head in hands, muttering something about "crazy people" and "in love with him."  
  
"Garet, I really do not want to see either of them kill the other," Isaac said, too calmly. "We need to break this up, and fast!"  
  
"Well, how do we do that?" Ivan put in.  
  
"I...don't know...but I'll find something, just wait and see."  
  
******  
  
Yay, back to the fray--  
  
Mia swung her bunched fist into the side of Jenna's head, effectively knocking her out. With a devilish grin, she walked over to the unconcious Felix and pickpocketed his dagger. Jenna had recovered sufficiently enough to see a deranged Mia advancing with a knife.  
  
"Now...uh, let's not do anything we might regret later," Jenna nervously said, backing away slowly.  
  
"Did you have any regrets when you tried to kill me?" Mia asked, with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then neither do I." Mia said. She advanced more, gaining slowly on the still-retreating Jenna. Finally, backed in a corner, Psynergy drained, she had nowhere else to run.  
  
"Time to say your final goodnight."  
  
Mia raised the dagger on high, than slowly plunged it down. Time seemed to stop for all involved, Isaac especially. He began running, unsure if he would make it in time. The dagger came lower, then--then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muahaha! Evil cliffhanger!  
  
Viper: Bad! That's not good!  
  
Kari: No cliffies!  
  
Meh, I need something to base the next chapter on.  
  
Sheba: Gah! This story is so teh suck--  
  
Ivan.  
  
Sheba: *Drools*  
  
Kari: I guess if you want to find out what happens, review!  
  
Viper: Reviews make Shadow think harder!  
  
Sheba: No, all she does is pump her so-called "friends" for ideas, then post them.  
  
At least I have friends.  
  
Sheba: Hey! I get the feeling that that was an insult!  
  
The brainiac is right! You deserve a cookie!  
  
Sheba: *glows*  
  
Kari: *smacks head* Not again....  
  
Uh, got to go, ciao! *runs*  
  
Sheba: You go die now, Shadow!! *begins pursuit* 


	5. Long Winded Lemurian

(Camera pans in to reveal Viper and Kari standing in front of a curtained stage)  
  
Viper: Dun dun duuuun! We're back! With yet another new chapter!  
  
Kari: And Lash the Wind Adept, you can stop poking Shadow now. The Queen has arrived!  
  
(Curtains slide open to reveal Sheba sitting on a throne, waving a scepter. Confetti starts pouring down and invisible people start cheering)  
  
Sheba: Yes! All bow to your Queen! *invisible people cheer harder*  
  
Kari + Viper: NOT YOU! *throw the throne off stage with a screeching Sheba still on it*  
  
(Shadow stands behind the throne, with no cheering, no confetti, and no scepter)  
  
Shadow: I'm back...with no festivites because a certain little annoyance wasted them.  
  
Sheba: *walks back rubbing her butt* I swear, one more crack and I'll--  
  
Shadow: Oh, go make out with Ivan and leave me alone for once.  
  
Sheba: Grrrr...for your information I just finished doing that!  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
Sheba: *blushes* I've said too much again.  
  
Kari: Shadow doesn't own any of this, or us. She doesn't even own food for heaven's sake!  
  
Shadow: All donations will be accepted at: 1-800- Thisisamadeupnumbersodon'tcallitokay?  
  
Viper: Back to Mia's killing spree!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My goodness, none of these Adepts can be trusted to be alone, can they? Mia is about to kill Jenna, Isaac is racing to stop it. Ivan just finished finally going to the bathroom, after Sheba came out. Felix isn't stopping his sister's demise because he's currently curled up in the fetal position, unconsicous, muttering something about "dirty little Wind Adepts stealing other people's true loves.." in his twisted little mind. Ho-hum, how typical.  
  
******  
  
The dagger fell, closer and closer to its final destination, a wicked grin lighting itself on Mia's face, a look of sheer terror on Jenna's. Making its graceful fall, the dagger plunged itself into Jenna's shoulder, an inch above where her heart should have been. It continued, until--  
  
Until a large fist closed around the hand holding the dagger.  
  
"Mia. You need to stop it, now." Isaac said.  
  
Mia gave a final look of disgust to Jenna before pulling the bloody dagger out, and throwing it across the room, where it lodged a foot away from Kraden, who had been trying to sneak back in. With an "Eeep!" of terror, he ducked back out.  
  
"For your sake, not hers, I shall stop."  
  
"Heal her. Now, Mia." Isaac told her in a flat, commanding voice.  
  
She had never heard this voice in Isaac. Well, actually, she had never heard his voice until recently, like about one month ago. So she did as he commanded, the bright blue light of her Psynergy surrounding her and pouring itself into Jenna.  
  
"Hmph. Know that I did it for Isaac. If not for him, you'd be dead right now." Mia gave a haughty toss of her hair before flouncing back to her seat.  
  
******  
  
"No! I wanted blood!" Garet moaned from somewhere behind Ivan.  
  
"Ha! I get all the money because nobody died or won!" Sheba said. Nimble as a cat, she scooped all of the coins into her shirt and bolted away.  
  
"Hey! My money!" said Ivan and Garet at the same time. They began to chase after Sheba, throwing curses and insults at her all the way.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac was busy trying to help Jenna up. She didn't seem to want to go within fifty feet of Mia for....certain recent events that took place.  
  
"Come on, up you get!" Isaac said, trying to heave Jenna's deadweight up off the floor.  
  
"I don't want to go near her again, Isaac."  
  
"I'll protect you, okay? Please, I want to finish before I grow a...."  
  
A small patch of blond fuzz appeared on Isaac's chin.  
  
"Beard! Yuck, get it off!" Isaac dropped Jenna rudely back down and rushed off to the amazing bathroom to shave the offending hair away.  
  
"Yay! All clean! Please come on. I'll threaten to dump her if she touches you." Isaac told her when he walked back.  
  
With that, Jenna finally allowed Isaac to help her to her chair, pointedly ignoring the scathing death glares that Mia sent her way.  
  
******  
  
"Uhhh...what just happened?" Felix said groggily.  
  
"Well, I finally went to the bathroom, Sheba stole all our money, and Mia nearly killed Jenna." Ivan told him.  
  
"WHATT?!?"  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Mia!!!"  
  
So began yet another amusing scene, with Felix trying to grab Mia, Isaac trying to fend him off, and Mia grabbing onto Isaac and smirking at Jenna.  
  
"Can't you see this constant fighting is tearing us all apart!" Piers yelled.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"...What?"  
  
******  
  
Felix had finally given up trying to injure Mia, and went back to trying to finish the show.  
  
"Okay....well, in any case, our next speaker is...'Piers-the good fighter who doesn't tell us his age.' Good Luna, Garet, must you be so dumb?"  
  
"Uh, yes!" Garet said, not listening to Felix.  
  
"Typical..."  
  
Piers bounded up to the stage.  
  
"Well, my favorite time on the whole trip was..."  
  
Isaac stifled a yawn. This had seemed like a good idea at first, but it was quickly getting old to him, what with all the constant fighting over him. He silently stood up and walked outside for a bit of fresh air. Ivan noticed him go, but decided not to say anything until he got back, to embarrass him.  
  
Everyone was engrossed in Piers' long-winded speech, so no one noticed Jenna follow Isaac out.  
  
******  
  
Isaac leaned back, feeling the cool breeze blow across his face.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
He didn't turn around, knowing full well who it was. "Hey, Jenna."  
  
She came and sat down next to him. "This...has probably been the most terrifying night of my life."  
  
"Yes, definetly mine too." Isaac replied.  
  
"But why? You didn't nearly get killed by your best friend's girlfriend who is screwed up in the head."  
  
"Well, it has to do with the fact that you two are willing to fight to the death, I learned that Kraden REALLY needs some mental help, and that Mia is even crazier than Kraden."  
  
"Mmm..." Jenna said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, why'd you follow me out here?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Uhh..." Jenna grabbed a stray strand of hair and began twisting it around her finger. "I kinda...wanted to talk I guess."  
  
"Well, let's talk."  
  
******  
  
By now, Mia was also getting bored with Piers's speech about how he fought and killed an Assassin on the road.  
  
"Hmm...." she said thoughtfully. "I do believe it's time to go sit on Isaac's lap and glare at Jenna...Ha!"  
  
Glancing around, she saw Piers bashing an unwilling Garet over the head, Felix quietly asleep in his chair, most of the town asleep as well, Ivan and Sheba doing things in a corner, yet she did not spot Isaac...or for that matter Jenna. Then she noticed the open door.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Mia growled. "And she wouldn't dare!"  
  
Not bothering to be quiet, she kicked over her chair and stormed off into the night.  
  
******  
  
"...Really? Wow, I never knew that you nearly died after Colosso,"Jenna said to Isaac.  
  
"It's true, you know," came the deadly quiet voice from behind them. "I, as in, me not you, healed him after that."  
  
They jumped, and turned to see Mia wearing her gorilla-face again.  
  
"Why, dare I ask, are you with my Isaac?" she asked in that same deadly quiet voice.  
  
"Because, I want her to be!" Isaac told her.  
  
"And you would rather be with her, this...slut, rather than with me!?!"  
  
"Yes! Because she's not as crazy as you are! She doesn't care that I hang around with my best friends! She doesn't want to kill to get rid of someone! ...well yes she did. But that's beyond the point!" Isaac yelled, anger veins popping out of his head.  
  
"Hmph! Well, then you can be with her for all I care!"  
  
"Good! Because you and I are through!"  
  
This made Mia pale. "Wh-what? No, I didn't mean it! Please let's go back in, I won't do anything, I promise!" She was nearly hysterical by now, throwing herself to the ground before Isaac.  
  
"I meant every word." Isaac said in a dead tone.  
  
Mia looked at him through glistening eyes, then turned and ran into the forest. Well, first she tripped over a bush, fell into a tree, and rolled over a patch of pricklers. Then she ran into the forest, healing herself as she went.  
  
Sheba poked her head out the door. "...Is she gone?"  
  
"Yes," Jenna told her.  
  
"Great! You two played your parts well." Sheba handed them a bag full of Ivan and Garet's money. "Now if you could just get Felix to stop crushing on me, there's even more for you."  
  
"Tell us what to do."  
  
******  
  
"...And that was how I heroically defeated the evil fox cub baby." Piers was still going on, oblivious to the fact that everyone was by now in a deep, deep sleep. "And let me tell you how I destroyed the Evil Pinwheel of Death..."  
  
"Good Luna! How long can he go on???" Isaac asked himself. "Ivan? Ivan, are you awake?" When he recieved no responce he said, "Fine. Be that way."  
  
Isaac took a huge megahorn and shouted right into Ivan's ear. He jumped up immediately, but Piers continued and everyone else was still in the coma state.  
  
"I'm awake...from an extremely good dream too...What do you want?" Ivan asked, with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Put him to sleep for me, please."  
  
"Oh!" Ivan exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He chanted a few words and pointed at Piers. Instantly, a large herd of sheep poured from his finger and trampled Piers into the ground.  
  
"But I was..getting to....the good part..." Piers managed to choke out before he fell asleep.  
  
"Ah excellent. Do ya wanna wake everyone else up and play strip poker until the rest of the town wakes up?"  
  
"A good idea Isaac. A good idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: ...you know, I just thought of something.  
  
Sheba: Did you strain yourself?  
  
Shadow: Quite the comedian, aren't you?  
  
Kari: How funny! *coughs* NOT.  
  
Viper: I have no comment.  
  
Shadow: I realized there is little to no humor in these last few chapters.  
  
Sheba: Good! Then let's stop right here! I'll go pack our bags and--  
  
Shadow: I'm trying to broaden my horizons, I guess. So I won't stop unless I get no reviews.  
  
Viper: *coughs* That was a request for reviews, you know.  
  
Shadow: And now I bid you all adidu, as I must get to sleep, because I am not on Spring Break yet. *cries*  
  
Sheba: *walks to door* I'm going to New Orleans for a little bit, so don't worry!  
  
Kari: Oh, don't worry. We won't. 


	6. Mind Games

Shadow: *is rocking back and forth in a corner*  
  
Kari: Poor girl. She just finished writing a huge paper...  
  
Viper: Five pages, size 10 font, all about the history of Earth...  
  
Kari: Sad...  
  
Shadow: *whispers* I strongly dislike planet earth...  
  
Viper: Wow. She must have gone crazy.  
  
Shadow: I have gone absolutely nuts and bonkers. Hee hee...  
  
Kari: *shakes head* Mad...  
  
Viper: Let's back away slowly...  
  
Shadow: Fear not! I'm not that crazy. I'm writing, aren't I?  
  
Kari: Ok, whatever....  
  
Viper: Shadow doesn't own us, or Golden Sun, or wine coolers--  
  
Shadow: I love the wine coolers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ahem* Let's see here....'Garet and Piers--' Ack! Wrong news bulletin! Uh...here we go! 'Ivan made Piers fall asleep because Piers was boring the living hell out of everyone. So, they woke all the Adepts up from their coma-like state and are currently playing strip poker, waiting for the rest of the hall to wake up. Well, all except for Mia. She, at the moment, is running around in the woods doing who-knows-what. We now go live to the game of quick wit and no clothes, strip poker..'  
  
******  
  
"Ha! Read 'em and weep! Two pair!" Ivan said in a haughty tone. "Lesse...I want--"  
  
"Hold it, small fry," Garet said. He showed Ivan his cards. "Full house. You know what that means."  
  
Ivan grumbled as he began pulling off his tunic.  
  
"Stop that, Ivan." Isaac told him.  
  
"Huh? Garet won, so..."  
  
"Yes. Even though it is amusing to see Sheba like this..." He gestured at Sheba, who was drooling and staring at Ivan with bugged out eyes.  
  
"Like that...Heh heh. But I won though." Isaac announced. Garet pounded the table with a meaty fist.  
  
"Damn! Isaac, I want Ivan to take it off!"  
  
"Ugh. Garet, you realize how wrong that sounded?" Jenna informed him. "Eww.."  
  
"What? No! He hasn't taken anything off yet! Both those midgets haven't!"  
  
"Garet..." Sheba snapped out her reviere and said in a warning tone, "Remember the little talk we had about not calling us names?"  
  
Garet cringed. He remembered that all right. We'll just say that it involved lots of cursing and lightning bolts summoned by angry Jupiter Adepts. "I'll be good."  
  
"Yes, well, I won." Isaac displayed his cards for all to see. "Royal flush. Which means you're all ROYALLY screwed. Well, just Piers."  
  
"Aren't you the comiedian," Ivan said dryly.  
  
"Of course I am," Isaac informed everyone.  
  
"Can you please ask someone else to take something off?" Piers asked, sitting in a pair of the little Ply angel'ed patterned boxers. "I'd rather not take these off...I feel self-conscience about me...."  
  
"Oooh! I'll be the shrink!" Jenna grabbed Piers by the hair and dragged him over to a conviently placed couch. She laid him down, snagged a clipbored, and put on a fake goatee. "Now vat seem to be za trubble, Monsieur Piers?"  
  
"Uh, well...." He began to tell a long sad story about kids, lighters, a tree, and a swimming Piers. "..And that's what happened? How can I make the hurt go away?"  
  
Jenna stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, then burst out laughing. "Ha! Aha!! Your life was terrible! Ha ha! Hey, everybody! Come hear why Piers can't take off his boxers!" She then told everyone the same story that Piers did. And, of course, they burst out laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" they all said. "Ha ha!"  
  
"Wah!! Mommy! They made the hurt worse!" Piers cried. Suddenly a blue haired woman, who was mere skin and bones appeared in a flash, grabbed Piers, gave everyone a dirty look, and vanished with him.  
  
"Uh...okay. Let's get back to our game," Ivan said, out of breath slightly.  
  
******  
A half hour later...  
  
"Ha! Finally! All your luckyness is for nothing because finally I have won!" Garet said, showing off four aces. "Although you're really lucky Ivan, because there's something else I'd rather see more..."  
  
Jenna was about to do something that would give all males an eyeful. So all males were staring at her and drooling.  
  
"No." Felix said flatly. "I will not permit her to do this."  
  
"NOO! I need low grade porn!" the guys yelled.  
  
"Then ask Sheba. She seemed to have a good time when we needed money."  
  
All eyes turned to Sheba, who was yet again blushing madly. "Damn you Felix! If you would have just let Jenna do it, like she'd WANTED to, I wouldn't have had to!"  
  
Ivan was gaping at her, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Wow," Isaac said. "So that's how you got all the money that you didn't steal from Garet and Ivan....and don't run to the bathroom," he added, when he saw Sheba's eyes flicker to the bathroom.  
  
"This game ends here," Felix said.  
  
"Awww....but it was just getting good," Garet moaned.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, you big wuss," Jenna told him.  
  
"Meh." Garet said, slumping down in the seat.  
  
******  
Finally, when everyone woke up...  
  
"Hey...what's going on?" a woman said.  
  
"Is the boring person gone yet?" The professor asked hopefully.  
  
"Can we go home now?" someone else asked.  
  
"No..Ivan and Isaac have yet to go," Mia said softly, slinking in the door.  
  
"Mia!" Isaac yelled.  
  
Mia ignored him, and walked up to Jenna, who was shrinking away. "I'm sorry I ever fought with you. Can you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh...well," Jenna said. "Let's see. How's about: no."  
  
Isaac punched her in the arm, making Jenna wince slightly. "Oh, fine. As long as you don't try to kill me again."  
  
Mia smiled, and they embraced. "And Isaac," she said, turning to him. "I'm sorry I tried to break up your friendship for my own personal gain. Can you forgive me as well?"  
  
Isaac smiled widely. "Done and done." He moved forward and kissed Mia on the top of her head.  
  
"And the rest of you..." Mia said, turning to the crowd. "Can you...wait. I don't care about you."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"What made you apologize, Mia?" Garet asked.  
  
"Well....I'd rather not say."  
  
Sheba motioned slightly to Ivan and they crept up behind Mia. The both Mind Read her, and were amazed at their findings.  
  
******  
(Mia's Mind)  
  
"Whoa." Ivan said, looking at a sign that read 'Space for Rent' on the interior of Mia's head. "She doesn't have that big of a brain, does she?"  
  
"I guess not," Sheba replied. "She's what we call a 'dumb blonde' back in Lalivero."  
  
"But she's not blonde."  
  
"...so? Look at Garet. He's not blonde, and his brain is the size of a coin."  
  
"Whatever," Ivan said. "Let's just find why she apologized, and get out. The airheadedness is making me altitude sick."  
  
They walked until they came to a section of misty air that flashed, 'Do not enter the mist. These are Mia's secrets. Do not enter or else.' They entered anyways.  
  
"Whoa. And that's all I'm gonna say." Sheba was busy looking at a small T.V.-like screen detailing Mia making out with Alex. "Ugh..."  
  
"Found it!" Ivan yelled. Sheba ran over and peered into the screen. This is what it showed:  
  
Begin transmission   
  
Mia: *is walking down the path* I hope Isaac didn't mean that...  
  
Kraden: *jumps out of bushes* Mia! I heard you and Isaac have a fight!  
  
Mia: ...yes.  
  
Kraden: *spits on hand and slicks back hair* What about ol' Kraden, eh? Wanna gimme a ride?  
  
Mia: *panicking* Uh...uh...no! I was just thinking on how to say sorry! And look at that! I've found it! Goodbye! *runs away as fast as she can*  
  
Kraden: ...darn. Ah! Ms. Tree! Care to give little old me a chance?  
  
End transmission  
  
"Oh dear," Sheba said softly. "I feel so sorry for Mia right now. And that's saying something, because I usually don't care."  
  
"Ugh, well, let's get out...I think stupid juices are...AGGGH!!" Ivan yelled. He then promptly fainted.  
  
"What? What's..." Sheba's eyes grew wide, at looking at a picture of Mia and Alex on the wall. "Eww...I never thought a person could bend that far.."  
  
"I think I'm now mentally scarred for life," Ivan gasped. "I am getting out, and never ever ever coming back." He ended the Mind Read, and warped out. Sheba followed right after.  
  
******  
(Back in the real world)  
  
"Mia, you have a scary life." Ivan informed her when he got back control over himself.  
  
"Really. That's just wrong." Sheba added. "We're now mentally scarred for life, y'know."  
  
Mia turned around, finally noticing them. "Did you...did you just look into my mind?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well..." Mia was starting to get her gorilla face back on. "GAH! HOW DARE YOU!?!" She began chasing after the two unfortuanate Adepts, screaming death threats all the way.  
  
"Oh dear," Isaac smacked himself. "Well, let's go and stop my crazy friend...." He began chasing after them, politely asking (well screaming over Mia, actually) for them to stop fighting.  
  
"Geez." Garet commented. "She has the temper of...of Jenna say."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
This, of course, sparked another furious chase, with a crying Garet running away from a yelling Jenna wielding a table leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: Wow, Sheba's been gone a while now, hasn't she?  
  
Viper: *is putting up 'She's Gone' balloons* ...so?  
  
Kari: *is doing a happy dance* Don't tell me you care.  
  
Shadow: Of course not. I was merely commenting.  
  
Kari: I'm getting really tired of saying this, but, review!  
  
Shadow: And now I must go and rest my severely writers' cramped right wrist and drink some wine coolers.  
  
Viper: ...oh no.... 


End file.
